Zombie Vegas
by Just Some NJ Writer
Summary: Sick of Kino der Toten, Dempsey decides to go to where all the fun is...Las Vegas 2025! But when the undead swarm the casino, what will happen to everyone's favorite zombie slayers? Rated T for some cursing and some blood and gore.
1. In a Gambling Mood

**Hello everyone! This is Just Some NJ Writer here! This is my first story so please no flaming! Please review and constructive criticism is always accepted!**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own neither Call of Duty nor any of the characters in this story, Treyarch does!**

* * *

Zombie Vegas

Chapter 1

In a Gambling Mood

* * *

"This is getting old, Doc!" Dempsey yelled at Richtofen. "I'm sick of this theater! It was fun the first hundred rounds, but now it just sucks!"

"Do not worry, you American moron, I can get us out." Richtofen said as he brutally dug into a zombie's neck using his bowie knife.

When the round ended, Richtofen brought everyone to the teleporter that they normally used for going to the Pack-a-Punch room.

"What is it, Doctor?" Takeo asked as he was cleaning the blood off of his katana.

"Say _auf wiedersehen _to zhis theater, unt get ready to go to Russia!"

"Hooray! Mother Russia! Home of the finest vodka and worst…I can't think of anything." Nikolai said as he took a huge gulp of vodka.

"How can you think if you do not have a brain?" Takeo asked.

"Why I…"

"Quiet!" Richtofen cut in. "I must go say goodbye to my Afterburner in peace, I vill be right back!"

"Yeah right like I'm listening to that Kraut." Dempsey said. "I'm gonna decide where we go. And if that German freak doesn't like it, well screw him." Dempsey stared to fiddle with the coordinates.

"No, Dempsey! I must have vodka refill!" Nikolai said.

"Well, I'm in a gambling mood so get used to wine and beer because we're going to the States, oorah."

When Richtofen got back, he activated the teleporter and they all got in. Dempsey had a slight sneer on his face as they teleported away.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? What destination did Dempsey set (you know, if you didn't read the title)? Please review! Sorry about the short chapter, this is my first after all!**


	2. Welcome to the Future

**Welcome back! Dempsey has sent everyone to a time nobody expected! How will this affect them? Well, read to find out!**

* * *

Zombie Vegas

Chapter 2

Welcome to the Future

* * *

The zombie killers teleported to the middle of a large casino. "Ah, Russia. It is a lot varmer than I expected." Richtofen said happily. "Vait, vhat? Ve are not in Russia! Vhat happened?"

"No idea, Doc" Dempsey said with a grin.

"Dempsey changed the coordinate thingies and now we are in the United States with no vodka!" Nikolai said.

"You little rat! I hope a zombie eats your little balls!" Dempsey said, suddenly furious.

"At least I have balls."

"Oh, you are SO gonna regret that!"

"Bring it, sober man, bring i-" Takeo knocked him out with the hilt of his katana.

"Thanks, Tak, I owe y-" Takeo did the same to Dempsey.

"Dishonorable hooligans." Takeo muttered.

"_Danke_ Takeo. They vere really starting to get annoying." Richtofen said. "Now, help me drag their bodies somevhere the zombies von't get to."

"Yes, doctor." Takeo said, grabbing Dempsey's arms. They hid them in a random custodian closet.

Richtofen saw the "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign outside. "Great. Dempsey has teleported us to a casino in Las Vegas, at God knows vhat the date is. Ah, a calendar!" Richtofen was shocked. "Scheiße." He said in his native tongue.

"What is it, honorable doctor?" Takeo asked.

"That idiot has sent us to 2025."

* * *

**Were you expecting that? Yes, I realize that 2025 was a little generic, but cut me some slack. I am only really familiar with the Black Ops Two weapons right now. Please review!**


	3. It Begins

**Hello everyone! Now's the time to say that the chapters will be longer than the last two and this one. I like to keep my intros short and sweet! This one is short, but I promise they will be longer!**

* * *

Zombie Vegas

Chapter 3

It Begins

* * *

While Richtofen was trying to get the teleporter to work, Takeo looked around to see what was in store when the undead came. The starting room was much like Kino der Toten, but with three floors instead of one. On the bottom, there was the teleporter, two windows where zombies would come through, and the Olympia. On the second floor, there was Quick Revive (deactivated of course) and two doors. On the top floor, there were two more windows, the M14, and a place where the mystery box can spawn. Takeo was surprised that two guns as old as the Olympia and M14 were there. Richtofen was steaming.

"Scheiße!" He yelled. "This teleporter vas heavily damaged unt cannot be repaired! I cannot even teleport a grenade an inch! However, there is another teleporter at the other end of this casino. Ve must get there to get out of here!"

"Yes Doctor." Takeo said.

Then, out of nowhere, a zombie's shriek echoed throughout the room. "It begins." Richtofen said. "Get the top, Takeo. I have the bottom."

"Alright."

In classic zombie fashion, everyone has an M1911 with forty bullets, two grenades, and a knife (with the exception of Takeo, who uses his katana). Richtofen knifed the zombies that came at him, enjoying every burst of blood. Takeo did the same until the round ended. Then, they heard a rustling, and then Dempsey and Nikolai burst out of the closet.

"Okay, who knocked us out, stuffed us in a janitor's closet, and put us in a hugging position?" Dempsey said angrily.

"Takeo knocked you out and put you in the closet, but I vas the one who got…creative.

Dempsey walked up to Richtofen, grabbed him by the collar, and whispered, "If you EVER do something like that again, I will hunt you down with only a knife if I have to, and make your life a living hell."

Dempsey let go of Richtofen and left him looking scared for life.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. What new things will the four encounter? Well, just wait and see!**


	4. Everybody Split Up

Zombie Vegas

Chapter 4

Everybody Split Up

* * *

After another round, Richtofen and Takeo decided to let Dempsey and Nikolai do all the work so they can catch up on points.

* * *

_Nikolai and Dempsey_

The M1911 was starting to suck, so Dempsey got an M14. Nikolai was too dumb to see this and got down.

"Hey, come help me!" He said.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Dempsey said.

Thinking quickly, which is very out of Nikolai's personality, he replied, "But I am Richtofen's only friend! If I die, he'll be even more annoying to you!"

"Shit. Okay, you win. Come here." Before he could revive him though, a flying syringe came out of nowhere. It went into Nikolai's neck and revived him.

"It is okay, Nikolai. I have saved you from Sam's hand." Richtofen said. Dempsey looked furious as stabbed a zombie next to him in the mouth. Then the round ended.

* * *

_Richtofen and Takeo (same time as above)_

Since the two decided to have a break this round, they sat down and pulled out magazines out of nowhere.

"So, vhat are you reading?" Richtofen asked.

"_One Thousand Ways to Acquire More Honor_." Takeo said. "What about you?"

"_Blood unt Gore Weekly_."

"Of course."

"Vait, Nikolai is down. Pardon me." Richtofen uncapped a syringe and threw at Nikolai. It hit his neck and he got up. "It is okay, Nikolai. I have saved you from Sam's hand." He said. "Besides," he whispered to Takeo. "More points for me unt less for Dempsey."

* * *

When the round ended, the four decided to split into two groups. Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai huddled into a group.

"Okay, whoever draws the shortest straw goes with the Nazi." Dempsey said.

After the other two agreed, Takeo drew the shortest straw.

"I do not care." He said.

The huddle disbanded and Takeo went over to Richtofen.

Dempsey then pulled out a quarter.

"Alright, Tak. Heads or tails? If you're wrong, you go left. Right and you go…right. Wow, terrible pun on my part."

"No wonder you came here. This is the second gamble in two minutes. Tails." Takeo said.

Dempsey flipped the coin. "Heads. Second time you've lost. I guess lady luck doesn't like ya that much. Go left. Come on Nikolai." As Dempsey opened the door, he spied a teddy bear in a pair of shades and holding an ace of spades. He shot it, and the familiar ring happened. He smirked and went on into the room with Nikolai.

* * *

_Dempsey and Nikolai_

The room they entered had a western saloon theme. On the bottom floor, there was a stage with a mystery box spawn on it, 10 slot machines. On the second floor, there was the door back to the starting room and another door to another room. The top floor was basically a balcony. It had Double Tap and the Remington New Model Army.

"Screw the zombies, I gonna do what I came hear for…slots!" Dempsey said as he pulled the lever. "Come on. Come on. Showgirl, Showgirl, Showgirl! Lady Luck knows a badass when she sees one, oorah." Suddenly the slot machine started to shake. One thousand points came out. "Oh, yeah! Hey, Nikolai, do you think I can go out with Lady Luck?"

"Probably. Just give her vodka. Works all the time. Hey, a zombie!" Nikolai ran up to it and made a shot right underneath the chin. It only got angry. Suddenly, ten more zombies came. "I'll be right back." He said and left Dempsey surrounded.

"Thanks a lot!" Dempsey screamed.

Just as they were about to attack, two zombies' heads were blown off. Nikolai returned with a new Remington New Model Army. "Howdy, partner! Like some vodka?" He said.

"No." Dempsey replied. "But I'll take that gun. Where is it?"

"Top floor, on the wall near the root beer machine."

"Awesome. Be right back." Dempsey got the revolver and grinned smugly. He was glad he chose this destination.

* * *

_Richtofen and Takeo_

The room the two entered had a prehistoric theme. There were dinosaurs everywhere. They looked so realistic it looked as if they would come alive. The door to the starting room and a door to another room were on the second floor. The PDW-57 was on the third floor and speed cola was on the bottom.

"Oh, goodie! The time period filled vith DEATH! JOY!" Richtofen said like a giddy school girl.

The zombies came very quickly and both men bought the PDW-57.

"It looks a little blocky, but I predict I will gain much honor."

"Fifty bullets to share the blood and death vith! I am so happy I am going to cry!"

The two then stood back to back and started spraying bullets everywhere. In a matter of five minutes, the zombies were gone. Takeo was satisfied while Richtofen was laughing murderously.

**See? I told you the chapters would be longer!**


	5. Croak-a-Cola

**Hello everyone! In this chapter, the four encounter a new perk, the mystery box, and two new surprises!**

* * *

Zombie Vegas

Chapter 5

Croak-a-Cola

* * *

_Richtofen and Takeo_

The two opened the door to the next room, which had a futuristic police station theme. The room had a white glow like the power station in Tranzit. On the top floor, there were Galvaknuckles and PHD Flopper. On the bottom floor, there was a single jail cell with a random power-up that keeps changing every five seconds. It can be opened for three thousand points. There was also a mystery box spawn on a desk. On the second floor, there were Claymores and Semtex Grenades.

Richtofen got some Semtex Grenades. "Oh, zhe design is so simple, yet so genius! Grenades zhat stick to vhatever zhey are thrown at! I know vhat I vill do zhe next time I see Dempsey! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"These mines will prove much useful in fighting off the undead." Takeo said, buying Claymores.

Then, out of nowhere, a slot machine teleported right in front of Richtofen "Vhat is zhis?" He asked nobody in particular. "Vait a second. It is round five is it not? I zhink I know vhat zhis does." Richtofen said worried. He pulled the lever. The three panels stopped on a dog. Out of nowhere the Demonic Announcer said "Hellhounds! Fetch me their souls!"

Richtofen seemed relieved at this. "Oh, zhank God! I zhought it vould be much vorse than Sam's dogs!" Then, the first Hellhound spawned. It lunged at Richtofen, but a quick dodge and a stab to the brain killed it. "Mommy said to stop hurting animals, but I didn't listen!" He then took care of two more with his PDW-57. Takeo took care of the rest with his katana. "I remember cutting the tails off kittens. I have gone far from those days. Come Richtofen, to the next room." As they opened the door, they got a Max Ammo.

* * *

_Dempsey and Nikolai_

After Dempsey got two thousand more points from the slot machine, the two went to the next room. It had a serene natural garden theme. There is a balcony on the top floor with a mystery box spawn. On the second floor there was a turret that can be activated for one thousand points and an AN-94. On the bottom floor, there was a pond drained of almost all of its water and inside there was a new perk machine. It was in the shape of a frog and was called Croak-a-Cola. Its emblem was a frog jumping. Dempsey pointed it out.

"Look, a giant frog!" Dempsey said.

"Hey, maybe it has drinks, no?" Nikolai said.

"Maybe, come on let's check." They went down into the pond and looked at the Perk Machine.

"Yay! It does! It's a new perk!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Before Nikolai could respond, the Demonic Announcer said, "Hellhounds! Fetch me their souls!"

"Oh, yeah! Time to show these Hellpigs who's their maker!" Nikolai said as he turned the safety off of his New Model Army. Tank did the same.

"Bring it on" Tank said.

In a flash four Hellhounds spawned. They were easily taken care of with their revolvers.

"Yeeeeeeeeehaw! Oorah!"

"I love this gun almost as much as third wife!"

When the last hound was left, Tank was out of ammo. So he did the only sensible thing to do-lunge at it with a knife and stab it until it's done twitching.

"You…" Nikolai started.

"Animal?" Tank guessed.

"Yes. You fucking animal. You my friend deserve some vodka!"

"Thanks. I wonder why the Announcer said 'Hellhounds! Fetch me their souls!' instead of just 'Fetch me their souls'?"

"Eh, who knows? Now get the Max Ammo before it's gone!"

"Oh, crap!" Tank yelled as he dove for the Max Ammo and just barely got it. They then proceeded to the next room (After Dempsey tried the slot machine in that room a couple times).

* * *

The police station room and the nature room connect to an ancient Egypt room. The four met up and discussed what they found in each room. After that, Dempsey looked at a slot machine that was different from the others. It had the signature question marks of the mystery box, was bigger than the other slot machines, and had weapons on the wheels that spun. It was also separated from the other slot machines.

"I guess this is the box?" Dempsey said.

"No, it is random slots!" Nikolai said. Everybody looked at him with disapproving faces. He sighed and said, "Fuck you."

Dempsey pulled the lever. The wheels landed on different weapons. It was the AK-47 assault rifle, the Makarov pistol, and the SWAT assault rifle. "I guess I choose one?" Dempsey said. He grabbed the AK-47 and the Makarov and SWAT disappeared. "I guess we won't be as screwed by the box as we were before." He spun again and out came the SMR assault rifle, the FAL OSW assault rifle, and the Peacekeeper smg. He swapped his New Model Army for the Peacekeeper. Nikolai spun, and out popped the RPG, Ballistic Knife, and Makarov. Grumbling, he grabbed the Makarov. "It may be Russian, but it is still a pistol." He spun again, and the Tac-45 pistol, MTAR assault rifle and KSG shotgun popped out. He grabbed the MTAR. Takeo spun and out popped the Ray Gun, LSAT, and Assault Shield. Grinning, he immediately grabbed the Ray Gun. "The machine knows that I have much honor. I am pleased." He spun again and out popped the SPAS-12, HAMR, and MSMC. He grabbed the MSMC. Richtofen spun and out popped Molotov Cocktails, the HAMR, and Five-Seven dual wield. He grabbed the HAMR. He spun again, and instead of weapons, three stars came and the slot machine said "Spin Again" on the top. He did so (which didn't cost points) and out popped the Voice of Justice (Pack-a-Punched Executioner), Synthetic Dozen (Pack-a-Punched S12), and the Afterburner (Pack-a-Punched MP40). Screaming like a little girl, he grabbed the Afterburner.

"You lucky asshole!" Dempsey yelled. He looked behind him, and saw a huge wheel. On it was ten sections with different emblems. They were a green ammo box, a red ammo box, a green x2, a red x2, a green skull, a red skull, a green bottle, a red bottle, the Pack-a-Punch machine, and a Group 935 emblem. Dempsey went up to the button to spin it. Next to the button it said "Half something to increase your reward. Double to lessen. Choose one to double and one to half." Okay, half the green double points and double the Pack-a-Punch. The wheel did as it was told. Dempsey pushed the button and the wheel spun. It landed on the green double points. Since it was cut in half, the reward was doubled. "Quadruple points!" The announcer said. The zombies then came pouring in.

"Time to get four times as much honor!" Takeo said as he turned the switch on the Ray Gun. The four started shooting at everything in sight. A zombie came and downed Dempsey.

"Ah, damnit! Someone help!"

"I got you, American." Takeo said as he revived him.

"Thanks, Tak." Soon the zombies were gone. Then, a slot machine appeared out of nowhere in front of Nikolai.

"What? What is this?"

"Scheiße." Richtofen swore.

* * *

**So, what do you think? What do you think Croak-a-Cola does? What do you think of the new Mystery Box design? What did you think of the special zombie slot machine? What do you think of the wheel? Would you like me to add a key to what each thing does in the next chapter?**


	6. Split Up Again

**Here is the key for the "Wheel of Fortune." You may skip this if you want. Something I forgot to mention: It costs two thousand points to use it.**

**Normal**

**Green Ammo Box= Max Ammo**

**Red Ammo Box= Half Ammo (Your reserve ammo goes from whatever it was to half that amount)**

**Green x2= Double points**

**Red x2= Half points (You get half the points you normally would get. Rebuilding barriers= 5 points, knife kill= 65 points, etc.)**

**Green Skull= Instakill**

**Red Skull= Half damage**

**Green Bottle= Free random perk**

**Red Bottle= Lose a perk**

**Pack-a-Punch= You (the person who spun the wheel) can go to the Pack-a-Punch room any time as many times as you want for the rest of the game. Note: An electric barrier prevents the others who cannot enter from entering.**

**935 Logo= You (the person who spun the wheel) get to go to a…special room anytime you want as many times as you want for the rest of the game. Note: An electric barrier prevents the others who cannot enter from entering. Also Note: This room will be better explained later in the story**

**Doubled (Where you are more likely to get the space but the result is less)**

**Green Ammo Box= You get half of the max amount of ammo in your weapons. (This is ****not**** the normal Red Ammo Box. In the normal Red Ammo Box, you ****lose half of your current amount of ammo.**** In a doubled Green Ammo Box, you ****gain half of your max amount of ammo.**** Just had to clarify)**

**Red Ammo Box= You lose a quarter of your current ammo.**

**Green x2= 1.5 points (you get 50% more points)**

**Red x2= You only get 75% of the points you would normally get.**

**Green Skull= The power in all of your weapons double.**

**Red Skull= You only do 75% of the damage you would normally deal.**

**Green Bottle= You get a free perk for the rest of the round. It disappears when the round ends.**

**Red Bottle= You lose one of your perks for the rest of the round. It comes back when the round ends.**

**Pack-a-Punch= You can go (the person who spun the wheel) can go to the Pack-a-Punch room any time you want as many times as you want for the rest of the round.**

**935 Logo= You (the person who spun the wheel) can go to the…special room as many times as you want for the rest of the round.**

**Halved (You are less likely to get the space, but the result is greater)**

**Green Ammo Box= Infinite Ammo for the rest of the round.**

**Red Ammo Box= You get reduced to only a clip of ammo in each weapon.**

**Green x2= Quadruple points.**

**Red x2= You only get 25% of the points you would normally get.**

**Green Skull= You kill zombies by only touching them.**

**Red Skull= You deal no damage.**

**Green Bottle= You get two free perks.**

**Red Bottle= You lose two perks.**

**Pack-a-Punch= Everyone can go to the Pack-a-Punch room as many times they want, any time they want for the rest of the game.**

**935 Logo= Everyone can go to the…special room any time they want, as many times as they want for the rest of the game.**

**Now that that's over and done with, on to the story!**

* * *

Zombie Vegas

Chapter 6

Split Up Again

* * *

Richtofen explained what the slot machine was to Nikolai and Dempsey. He explained how whatever the wheels land on is the special zombie that comes that round.

"Hmmm. So Nikolai picks our poison. Just great." Dempsey said.

"Hey, I'm not picking anything. The only thing I'm going to be picking is the way I pull the switch!" Nikolai retaliated. He pulled the lever. The wheels spun. They landed on a lightning bolt.

"I vonder vhat zhat means." Richtofen said.

"Above us!" Takeo yelled. A storm had suddenly brewed on the inside of the room. Then, a lightning bolt hit the ground an inch from Dempsey. He flew back, hit a wall, and landed on the floor. When he looked up, he saw a floating electric being with a humanoid form (for those who don't know, the Avagodro from Tranzit). The others started shooting full clips at it. It didn't look hurt at all.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Dempsey yelled. Eventually, he and the others were out of ammo. Then Takeo, being the badass he is, ran forward, unsheathed is katana, slid under the Avagodro, and plunged his katana into its back.

The Avagodro screamed in agony and teleported away. It reappeared behind Richtofen and zapped him with electricity. He went down. "Oooooooooh! Zhe pain! Zhe beautiful pain! It feels sooooooooo _wuuuuuuuuunderbar_! But can someone please help me?" he said.

"Not it!" Dempsey and Takeo both said.

"Fine, fine. You're both like bitchy younger sister." Nikolai grumbled. He revived the doctor.

"Zhank you, my friend." Richtofen said.

"Whatever."

"Hey, will you two lovebirds get over here and start helping us stab the Avagodro!" Dempsey yelled.

"How do you know this thing's name?" Takeo asked.

"The writer told me, duh." Dempsey said. Everyone, including the Avagodro, stopped

and looked at him. "What? You all realize we're in a videogame Fanfiction story, right?"

* * *

**Here is what the others are thinking.**

_Takeo_

"Is he on drugs?"

_Nikolai_

"Did he steal my vodka? Because he sounds drunk!"

_Richtofen_

"I must have brainvashed him a little too hard. Zhen again, he is a stupid American…"

_Avagodro_

"Braaaaaaaaaaaaaains!"

* * *

**Back to the action!**

Dempsey sighed. He then threw his knife at the Avagodro and it exploded. The max

ammo was left in its place. Richtofen got it, and they all got their ammo back.

"Okay, time to split up again!" Richtofen said. The other three got into a huddle to see

who got stuck with Richtofen. This time, Nikolai got the short straw. He reluctantly went

with the doctor. Dempsey flipped a coin. "Alright Nikolai, heads or tails? If you're right

you go right. Wrong and it's left."

"Everybody knows it is almost always tails (he gives a sneer to Takeo), so tails."

Dempsey looked at the coin. "Tails. Go right. Come on Tak, let's go." As he went

towards the left door, he picked up his knife. Next to it he saw another teddy bear. He

stabbed it, heard the ring, and proceeded to the left door.

* * *

_Richtofen and Nikolai_

The room they entered was a desert oasis. There were palm trees with hammocks, slot machines, The Remington 870 MCS shotgun, and Vulture Aid. Nikolai jumped into one of the hammocks and fell asleep. "Pitiful." Richtofen said. Since he was alone, he decided to determine how he would get out of here to complete his grand scheme. "Let's see, zhere is a teleporter in zhe last room. If I can change zhe coordinates, ve can go to Russia, get zhe Golden Rod, go to Japan, get zhe Focusing Stone, go to zhe moon, and I can finally betray zhese idiots and take control of zhe zombies, and zhe vorld vill be my own personal toy! Ahahahahahahahah!"

Nikolai suddenly woke up. "I hear zombies!" He got out of the hammock and readied his MTAR. Richtofen readied his Afterburner. Soon, the zombies started coming in. Nikolai raced to a window and started boarding it up. The zombies were shot and killed before they could get close to the window. With Richtofen, the zombies didn't stand a chance against his Afterburner.

"I love zhis gun! It's soooooooo _wunderbar_!"

"Shouldn't you save ammo in that gun and use your other?"

"DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC!"

* * *

_Dempsey and Takeo_

The two entered a room with a neon club theme. There was a Tommy gun on the top floor and Electric Cherry on the bottom. There was a bar area next to the perk. Dempsey immediately got behind the counter and made himself a beer. Takeo, a man who refuses to drink alcohol, made a Shirley Temple. "Wuss." Dempsey said.

"Only that slob Nikolai can operate well while drunk." The Japanese man replied.

"You're still a wuss." The zombies started coming in. The two gulped down their drinks and readied their weapons. They got up on the bar table and started firing. The zombies easily fell to the might of the Ray Gun and Peacekeeper. Midway through the fray, Dempsey seemed to lose accuracy.

"Are you alright?" Takeo asked.

"The…monkey bus rolls into…the station just fine Mr.…Wussy with the lightsaber…" he collapsed on the table.

"How did I know this would happen?" Takeo said as he finished off the zombies. "How much alcohol was in that beer?"

**So, that's it for that chapter! Sorry it took awhile to upload. I was on vacation and the wifi was terrible. Oh, and if you are wondering about the "special room" that you can enter if you get the 935 logo on the "Wheel of Fortune," don't worry, you'll find out soon (1-3 chapters from now)!**


	7. The Room of Wonder

**Hi, guys! In this chapter you're going to learn what that special room is!**

* * *

Zombie Vegas

Chapter 7

The Room of Wonder

* * *

_Richtofen and Nikolai_

The two entered the next room, which looked liked a battlefield. On the top floor was probably a weapon that you would never find on the wall anywhere else, the War Machine grenade launcher **(Hey, it's my story; I can do what I want)**.On the bottom was a new perk, which Richtofen noticed. They walked up to the machine, which looked like a generic soda machine, but colored camouflage. It read "Grenadier Grape" across the top. The emblem was just a grenade. "Hm, vonder vhat it does." Richtofen said.

"How much longer until the last room?" Nikolai said, completely ignoring the question.

"Zhe last room is zhe next one. I also know zhat zhe power is zhere. Also, zhe teleporter is zhere."

"Good, I want perks!" The zombies came. Nikolai noticed that his MTAR was out of ammo. "Wait, how am I out? We just got a Max Ammo from the electric thing! Great. Now I can only use a fucking pistol and I refuse to buy a grenade launcher." He said as he took out his Makarov with one hand and gulped down vodka with the other. Richtofen readied his Afterburner. Nikolai began firing bullets into the crowd and killed three zombies. "It is surprisingly good! I knew I never should have doubted Russian weaponry!" he said as he picked up a double points.

When there was one zombie left Richtofen ran up to it, slit its throat and it went down. He began to notice his Afterburner was low. Sadly, he put it away and got out his HAMR. They then proceeded to the next room.

* * *

_Dempsey and Takeo_

_Inside Dempsey's Subconscious_

Dempsey woke up in a bed. The weird thing was it was _his_ bed. He was in his bedroom back in his home. When he looked to his side, saw his wife Sarah asleep next to him. He smiled and got out of bed. He put his robe on, and went to check on his daughter, Lisa, in her room. She was still sleeping. He went back into his bedroom to wake up Sarah. To his horror, the room was bloodied and destroyed, and Sarah was a zombie. He went to get Lisa, but she was a zombie too. He jumped out the window, but landed wrong and dislocated his arm. He shook it off and ran to the shed for his M16. Zombies were swarming into the backyard. He turned, but more zombies were there and bit him. He fell to the ground as more zombies came and bit him. His entire world went black. He then felt something hard against his cheek. He then heard a loud voice of a Japanese man.

* * *

_Back in the real world_

"Dempsey, wake up!" Takeo yelled as he slapped Dempsey again. Dempsey finally woke up.

"Sarah!" Dempsey yelled.

"Who?"

"Never mind, let's just go." They went to the next room. It was a generic casino. Juggernog was there along with the M16 on the wall. Dempsey was in heaven. He looked down at his weapons. He was frantically deciding whether or not he should trade one of his guns. He decided against it. "I'll come back for ya, babe." He said to the M16. He then did the same with Juggernog. "Hey, I'm gonna spin that wheel we saw two rooms back again. Wanna come?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." He said as he ran back into the neon club room and finally the Egyptian room. He spent his two thousand points and doubled the max ammo. He was about to half the Pack-a-Punch room, but he was feeling lucky and curious so he halved the 935 logo instead. The wheel spun. It landed on the 935 logo. "Man I'm the king of gambling! Oorah." Suddenly the room started to shake. Part of a wall was raising up. Suddenly there was a new room.

"ROOM OF WONDER FOR ALL!" The demonic announcer screamed.

Dempsey carefully went into the room, unsure of what lied ahead. It was a small room only lit by torches. There were wall buys everywhere. Dempsey looked. "Wait, Raygun two thousand points?" He looked at more. "Wonder Waffle four thousand points?" He looked at another. These were wonder weapons. They were everywhere. All the ones he's ever seen were there. Even ones he didn't know existed were there, like something called the Sliquifier or something called the Blundergat. "My God. This is OP as shit." He then saw a chart of rules.

* * *

**Welcome to the**

**Room of Wonder!**

You got a halved 935 logo, didn't you?

That's great! Because everyone can come in here with you.

Now, some things to mention.

1. Since you got a halved 935 logo, anyone from your team can come in here anytime they want for as long as they want.

2. You can see that every wonder weapon in existence is in this room. You may only buy ONE. If you buy one and try to buy another, your current wonder weapon will disappear and you will get the one you buy.

3. If you get a wonder weapon from the Mystery Slots, you CAN buy another wonder weapon, as the wonder weapon from the slots did not come from this room.

4. You are safe in this room. No zombies can get in. All zombies will be killed by an electric barrier and respawn if they try and follow you.

5. You CANNOT shoot out of this room. That would be unfair to the zombies. They have hearts too (even though they are literally rotten).

6. We have free WiFi!

Enjoy your stay in the Room of Wonder!

* * *

"So, what should I get? That Blundergat thing looks cool." He bought the Blundergat for four thousand points. A speaker started to speak. It was a soft female voice.

"You have purchased the Blundergat. Which weapon will you swap?"

"Uh…AK-47 I guess." The AK-47 disappeared and the most badass weapon Dempsey has ever seen dropped into his hands.

"Would you like to upgrade it to the Acidgat for an extra thousand points?"

"You mean like Pack-a-Punch?"

"No."

"Ok, sure, why not?" He lost a thousand points.

"Place your Blundergat in that machine over there." A spotlight turned on and went onto a machine. Dempsey placed the gun in the machine and in ten seconds the weapon was done. It was even more badass than before. It was green and it was coursing with acid.

"Awesome! Even though I lost half my points…Still awesome!" he left the room. He went back to the casino. He saw Takeo was being swarmed. "Time to test this baby out." He shot at the horde. In an instant acid was covering the zombies and killed most of them. Takeo finished off the rest with his MSMC.

"Dempsey, where did you get that?" Takeo asked.

"Back in the Egyptian room. I got a halved logo and I was able to go into this room with every wonder weapon in existence inside."

"We must inform the Doctor and the drunk of this."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Dammit."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know the room is overpowered, but I tried my best to balance it out with the "unable to shoot out of the room" rule. Oh, and I've been meaning to say this. I want to say thank you to the following people for reviewing: Ciriajacobs, YoshiEmblem, SnakeSlinger, and SwaggedOutDeshi. Your positive feedback means a lot, especially for my first story. I am happy that you four took some time out of your lives to read at least one chapter of my story and make at least one review. Thanks guys. You're awesome.**


	8. Finding the Exit

**In this chapter, we begin the "Easter Egg" of this map. Yeah, I guess you can call it that. Nikolai discovers the PaP room! Also, they find the last teddy bear, and you know what that means! The song!**

* * *

Zombie Vegas

Chapter 8

Finding the Exit

* * *

The two pairs met in the next room, which was the staff room. "Why is the fucking power always in the fucking last room?" Dempsey complained, shining his Acidgat.

"Um…vhere did you get zhat?" Richtofen said, pointing to the Acidgat.

"One minute, doc. Let's just get the power on. I think I see Mule Kick." He turned the power on. When the lights went on, Nikolai spotted the teleporter.

"Oh, there it is! The teleporter! At long last we can get out of here! I miss my vodka!" he said. Richtofen went to investigate.

"Oh, Scheiße. Of course it's not vorking! It is broken, but at least I can fix it. First, ve need a new power cell. Zhis one is broken beyond repair. Ve need another, or at least somezhing vith a similar shape. I am sure ve can find a vay to get electricity. Let's go."

"Wait, we should all get Mule Kick. We will need it for what Dempsey is going to show us." Takeo advised. They each bought a bottle of Mule Kick.

"Okay, follow me. You're going to crap yourselves when you see this…" Dempsey said. The zombies came. "Knew this would be too easy." The zombie slayers went into the room with Juggernog, which they all bought. Dempsey also bought the M16. When they entered the Egyptian room, Dempsey led them into a room which wasn't there before.

"Um…what is this place?" Nikolai said.

Dempsey got up on a table and got a cane out of nowhere. He talked with a carnival accent. "Drunk, badass, and kraut! Step right up to the room that will make you invincible, the Room of Wonder! Here every wonder weapon in existence is on the wall. You name it, we've got it! You want the Ray Gun we've got the Ray Gun! You want the Wonder Waffle, we've got the Wonder Waffle! Enjoy your stay here!" Dempsey got down and mentioned with his normal accent, "Oh, and rules are over there." He pointed his cane to the rules.

"Did you really have to do that?" Takeo asked.

"Of course I did."

"Ugh…honorless American." Takeo grumbled. They all read the rules.

"Oh, why does the damn Japanese get TWO!?" Nikolai said very angrily.

"Because _I_ got mine from the slot machine!" Takeo retorted.

"How about YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Dempsey yelled. The two quieted. Richtofen already got himself the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Takeo bought something called the 31-79 JGb215. **(for simplistic reasons, I will refer to it as the Shrink Ray)** Nikolai spotted a weapon near the end. It was called the Ray Gun Mark II.

"This will show that no-fun sober Japanese man." He thought. He bought it and went up to Takeo. "Hey, bitch! How is you little pussy Ray Gun going to compare to mine?" He gloated, waving his Mark II.

Takeo responded the only way he knew how-he shrunk the drunk! "I'm sorry, little man. I could not here you. Say that again." Nikolai responded with the middle finger. He grew back to his normal size.

"I'll be with the zombies." Nikolai murmured. He started killing zombies with his Mark II. It was an awesome weapon. Much better than the original. The zombies dropped like flies. Nikolai decided to spin the "Wheel of Fortune". He got a regular Pack-a-Punch Machine. A wall opposite of the Room of Wonder was starting to shake. A new room was there. Nikolai went inside. There were three machines inside. One was the Pack-a-Punch but the other two were new. It resembles a drink machine you would normally see at a burger joint, but instead of drink options there were attachments. The third was a machine with lasers that had slots for the Reflex, EOTech, ACOG, and Hybrid optics. Nikolai found the rules.

* * *

**Welcome to the new and improved Pack-a-Punch Room!**

You got a regular Pack-a-Punch Machine, right?

Well, as of right now you and only you can enter this room. If a zombie or one of your teammates tries to enter, he/she will be shocked to the point of nearly downing (killers)/killed and respawn somewhere else (zombies).

Now, some things to mention.

1. Since you got a normal Pack-a-Punch Machine (unless someone gets one from the wheel), you and only you may enter.

2. You can see there are three machines in this room. The functions of these machines are:

A. To increase ammo, power, range, etc.

B. To select attachments for weapons that support them.

C. To choose a reticle for any sight that supports them.

3. The second machine, the attachment machine, was created to ensure that you get the attachment you want from upgrading. It can only be used on Pack-a-Punched guns.

4. Also, when you Pack-a-Punch your weapon, you can get ONE attachment from the machine for free. If you want a second, you must pay one thousand points. For a third, two thousand points. You CANNOT have more than three attachments.

5. The attachments available are: ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight) Scope, Adjustable Stock, Ballistics CPU, Dual Band Scope, Dual Wield, Extended Clip, Fast Mag, FMJ (Full Metal Jacket), Fore Grip, Grenade Launcher, Hybrid Optic, Iron Sights, Laser Sight, Long Barrel, Millimeter Scanner, Quickdraw Handle, Rapid Fire, Reflex Sight, Select Fire, Suppressor, Tactical Knife, Target Finder, and Variable Zoom. Note that not all attachments can be used in some guns.

6. The third machine lets you choose reticles for Reflex, EOTech, ACOG, and Hybrid sights.

7. You CANNOT shoot out of this room. That would be unfair to the zombies. They have hearts too (even though they are literally rotten).

8. We have free WiFi!

Enjoy your stay at the Pack-a-Punch room!

* * *

"Not as overpowered as the wonder room, but still overpowered." Nikolai said. "So, what to upgrade? Weapon that kills like child's play? Surprisingly good Russian pistol? Or assault rifle with no ammo? Eh, pistol it is." Nikolai inserted his Makarov, waited a few seconds, and out popped the gun, now black with red markings. He took it and looked at the name. "Zakhaev. I don't get it." He took the gun to the attachment machine. "Hm…two guns are better than one I guess." He selected dual wield. In an instant another Zakhaev popped out. He went out of the room. The others were there.

"Oh. I see you have found zhe Pack-a-Punch." Richtofen said.

"Da. Only _I_ can go in though." The drunk boasted.

"And why _is _that?" Takeo said.

"How about you try to go in, then?"

"I am not as dumb as you think, Russian." While they were fighting, Richtofen noticed Dempsey was gone.

"Anyone see zhe American?"

* * *

_Dempsey_

Dempsey was fighting through a swarm of the undead, heading to the staff room. He had almost forgotten that he saw the final teddy bear. His M16 seemed to get more powerful in his hands. Heads popped like corn kernels. His father had named him Tank for a reason. He made it to the room. He looked around and found it. It was on a broken shelf. He hit it with the stock of his M16. The last ring sounded, and the music played. It was a fast beat played by bongos. "Oh yeah. The King, baby!" A man who sounds a whole lot like Elvis Presley started off.

* * *

**Destroyed city have mercy on my soul!**

**Vegas is practically on fire!**

**There's a whole lotta zombies**

**They're gonna burn.**

**So we need are supplies higher!**

**There are thousands of zombies gonna eat my heart**

**And there all living hell oh dear!**

**And I'm just a soldier with guns to spare so**

**Vivaaaaaaa Zombie Vegas!**

**Vivaaaaaaa Zombie Vegas!**

**How I wish there were more them zombies to slay!**

**But no matter how many more there are,**

**This to me is just like play!**

**Oh there's monkeys, and hellhounds, and that guard, too!**

**A poor life killed and lost on every kill!**

**All you need is good perks and bullets of steel.**

**Vivaaaaaaa Zombie Vegas!**

**Vivaaaaaaa Zombie Vegas!**

**Viva Zombie Vegas with those souls flashin'**

**And those undead brain bandits slashin'**

**All your hopes down the drain.**

**Viva Zombie Vegas turnin' bad into worse,**

**Turnin' worse to even worse.**

**If you see them comin'**

**You'll never be the same again.**

**I've gotta keep on the run.**

**I've gotta keep loadin' my guns.**

**Even if I'm left with rocks!**

**If I died, in heaven I'll remember,**

**That I at least helped some of mankind!**

**I'm gonna have to give this everything I've got.**

**From casinos all the way to a parking lot!**

**Let me shoot their heads off with every single shot!**

**Vivaaaaaaa Zombie Vegas!**

**Vivaaaaaaa Zombie Vegas!**

**Vivaaaaaaa Zombie Vegas!**

**Vivaaaaaaa, Vivaaaaaaaaaaa Zombie Vegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!**

* * *

The song ended. "Wow, either Elvis wasn't really dead after all or that impersonator must be an Elvis fanatic!" Dempsey said. He went back to the others.

"I see you found zhe last of zhose retched bears. Elvis. Ugh. You Americans truly are somezhing else."

"Whatever. Did you find the power cell thing?"

"Ja. Ve need you to help zhough. It is stuck and ve need vier people."

"Alright. Always knew you guys needed the Tank. Oorah." He said flexing his muscles.

"Americans unt zhere biceps. Just help us." They got the power cell. Suddenly a slot machine appeared in front of Takeo.

"Ugh. Not again!" The samari said.

* * *

**We're getting close to the end guys! My first Fanfiction almost complete! What did you guys think of the song? Did you like the new PaP room? Or is it too OP? Thanks to YoshiEmblem for answering my question about the song. I just didn't want to be sued, suspended, or banned on my first story. You're a life saver! Or rather an account saver!**


	9. Making Progress

**Sorry it's been awhile! I got a terrible cold and it took a week to just write this chapter. But hey! There are only three chapters left guys! Which special zombie will they be forced to fight this time?**

* * *

Zombie Vegas

Chapter 9

Making Progress

* * *

Takeo reluctantly pulled the switch. The wheels stopped on a jail cell door. Suddenly, the ground shook and a giant warden zombie came out of nowhere. "What the fuck!?" Dempsey yelled. "First dogs, then Avagodro, then BRUTUS!?"

"Zhe 'author' told you its name did he not?"

"Yep."

"Vell, let's kill zhis zhing!" Richtofen said. He pulled a pin on one of his Semtex Grenades and threw it at Brutus's head, where it stuck. It blew up. It only made Brutus angry. He grabbed the German's head and threw him to the side. "It is okay! Zhe doctor lives!" Brutus went to the wheel and hit it with is club.

"Privileges revoked!" Brutus said.

"Of course." Dempsey said. He looked at his M16. "Baby, don't let me down!" He started shooting Brutus's head. He popped the undead warden's helmet off. The zombie then proceeded to throw two smoke grenades. Takeo, remembering his samurai training, focused. He heard Brutus's footsteps behind him. He unsheathed his katana, turned around and sliced Brutus's head off. The max ammo was all that was left. The smoke cleared. Takeo sheathed his katana and got the max ammo.

"Great job Takeo. But since you summoned him and killed him, you must fix the damage." Nikolai said.

"I do not think so, drunk."

"Who has the dual upgraded pistols?"

"Who has the katana?"

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

"For the love of the emperor! I have wasted eight thousand points on this damn wheel and all I have got is a half ammo, double points, and a 935 logo which does nothing because Dempsey got a halved one! And of course I had to use two thousand points to make the damned thing usable again! I want a damn half Pack-a-Punch!" Takeo yelled.

"Never seen you so angry, Tak. Let the gambling master try." Dempsey said. He of course gets a half machine on his first try.

"Dishonorable machine!" Takeo yelled. He repeatedly hit the wheel with his katana.

"Satisfied, Takeo?" Richtofen said.

"I take it the land of heavy drinking, heavy gambling, and heavy showgirls is not for you, no?" Nikolai said, doing tricks with his Zakhaevs.

"Do you want me to knock you out again, drunk?" Takeo said. Nikolai grunted. The others went into the Pack-a-Punch room. They read the rules. Dempsey went first. He placed his M16 in the first machine. The Skullcrusher came out. He went to the attachment machine. "You know what the only thing better than an M16 is? Two M16s." He pushed dual wield. Another Skullcrusher popped out. "Oh my God. I didn't expect that to work. Well, my life is complete. How about you guys?"

Takeo placed his MSMC in the machine. When it came out is was now "E=MCSQR" "Hm an Einstein reference. How amusing." He went to the attachment machine. He chose the EOTech sight, and an EOTech sight came out. He then went to the reticle. Of the many available, he chose the EOTech Zombie Stopper, which looks great.

Richtofen put his HAMR in. A few seconds later, the SLDG HAMR popped out. "How did I know zhat zhat vould be zhe name?" He put it in the attachment machine. He chose grip and a new silicone handle came out. He replaced his current handle with it. He also spent one thousand points for a variable zoom, and a scope came out with variable zoom. They all went out with their new guns. "Vhat ve need now is a new source of element 115. Zhe old one vas used up, probably for vhen zhe staff tried to escape. Look around, theirs bound to be somezhing. Ve could use a zombie heart if all else fails." They all went to different rooms.

* * *

_Dempsey_

Dempsey went into the battlefield room, the curious man he was. He saw Grenadier Grape. "Eh, why not? After all, YOLO." He drank it. He looked at his grenades. They looked like someone put them in the Pack-a-Punch Machine. He was also carrying six instead of four. Zombies were coming. He pulled the pin and threw it. The grenade exploded in two seconds instead of four. The explosion was also bigger. "Three thousand points well spent. Oorah."

* * *

_Nikolai_

Nikolai went into the dinosaur room. He bought Speed Cola, but other than that there was nothing of interest there. The zombies came, but were quickly mowed down with his Zakhaevs. He saw something in the corner that looked familiar. "No…it can't be…vodka!" He immediately gulped it down. "Oh, thank God. Now I'm good and drunk! Happy days!"

* * *

_Takeo_

The samurai went into the garden area. He saw the new perk machine. "Croak-a-Cola? Hmmmm." He purchased a bottle. It tasted bitter with a hint of apples. He felt his legs get stronger. He jumped and was able to get to the second floor. As the zombies came, he went to get on top of a nearby crate. He pulled himself up much faster than normal. He smiled as he shot the zombies down with his E=MCSQR.

* * *

_Richtofen_

In the neon room, Richtofen was finishing a bottle of electric cherry and looking for a rock infused with 115. "Hm. It has to be here somevhere. Oh, zhere it is." It was behind the bar area, next to a blender. "No vonder everyone in this casino turned into a zombie. It must have been used to make different drinks faster. 115 alcoholic drinks equal serious problem! Luckily none of us should be affected since I used 115 to make us super-soldiers." He grabbed the rock and went to the staff room.

He installed the rock and called the others. "Ok, now ve need to connect a series of vires throughout the rooms to ensure ve get as much power as possible. Go!"

They all connected the wires and met in the Pack-a-Punch room. Nikolai had already upgraded his MTAR into the Malevolent Taxonomic Anodized Redeemer and was proceeding to get the Target Finder. Takeo was upgrading his Ray Gun into the Porter's X2 Ray Gun. Richtofen was polishing his Afterburner. Dempsey was surfing the web using his phone that magically upgrades when going forward in time.

"Listen to this crap, guys! 'The four of us are gay,' 'The four of us are aliens,' 'The four of us are gay aliens.' People are weird." Dempsey said.

"Ugh. Just because I am schizophrenic does not mean I am gay. And yet everyone says I am. That is vhy I have to carry a picture of me und my vife on our honeymoon" Richtofen said.

"You have a wife?"

"Ja"

"What, is she insane?"

"Do not speak of my vife in such manner."

"Fine. Just keep her away from me."

"American asshole."

"Retarded kraut." Dempsey walked away and put his Acidgat into the Pack-a-Punch Machine. "Vitriolic Withering. I never thought that would be the name."

Richtofen then put his Wunderwaffe DG-2 in the machine. A few seconds later and the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ came out. "Now zhe doctor is all-powerful! Hahahahahahaha! Anyvay, now vhe must find a new electric outerpiece."

"Why exactly?" Dempsey said.

"Vell, if you remember correctly from zhe theater, vhen ve go to zhe Pack-a-Punch, a thing fires electricity on us unt proceeds to teleport us. Zhat is an electric outerpiece. Ve need a new one."

"Well, why are we sitting around like first wife? Let's go!" Nikolai said rushing off.

* * *

_Nikolai_

The Cossack rushed through zombies to get back to the first room. He saw something before Takeo knocked him out that reminded him of the teleporter back in Kino der Toten. He made it and found what he seeked. Unfortunately, it was on the chandelier.

"Ugh. How will I get that? Shoot it? No. Should I throw grenade? Nah." He saw some boxes. "There we go!" He stacked the boxes up and climbed to the top. The others walked in.

"Nikolai! Be careful my friend! Let me help y-" Richtofen was cut off by Takeo's hand covering his mouth and holding him back.

"If the drunk wishes to get downed by fall damage in a dumb way, let him." To the side, Dempsey had pulled popcorn and a lounge chair out of nowhere.

"Be careful man!" is what the American said, but he was really thinking "Fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall!" The fact that Richtofen was squirming made it even better.

"Almost…got it!" The drunk said. However, his celebration was cut short when he lost his balance and fell. He survived, though, much to the dismay of Dempsey and Takeo.

"Well, that sucked. Let's just add the damn part already." Dempsey said.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter! In the next, they finally *spoiler alert* escape the casino!**


	10. Using the Exit

**Double upload today! Man, coming up with an easter egg is harder than I thought! At least it's done now! Sorry for short chapter. Endings are usually as short as my beginnings.**

* * *

Zombie Vegas

Chapter 10

Using the Exit

* * *

They went back into the staff room and added the part to the teleporter.

"Ok. Now ve must power it. Unfortunately, neither zhe wunderwaffe nor zhe power svhich has enough electricity to power zhe teleporter."

"So, we're fucked?" Dempsey said.

"Nein. Ve can get enough power from zhe Avagodro."

"So we must wait round after round until we get it from the machine?" Takeo said.

"Leave it to the gambling king!" He walked out of the staff room and yelled to the sky, "Yo, Sam! Don't you think us fighting plain old normal zombies is boring? How bout you send a special zombie slot machine down?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Aether_

"Does he really think I am zhat dumb?" Sam said. "Like I vould do zhat."

"Do it."

"Who said zhat?"

"Me. The author."

"Oh great. Another adult to ruin my fun."

"This is my story so do it."

"Vhy?"

"Because I said so."

"Not doing it."

"If you don't, I'll kill you off in the series."

"You vouldn't."

"I would."

"Jerk."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Back with the others_

The slot machine appeared right in front of Dempsey. He pulled the lever and crossed is fingers. Lady Luck must have a thing for badasses, for the Avagodro was spawned in.

"Alright, he's here. So, now what?" Dempsey said.

"To zhe staff room! Takeo, you have a shrinking device, do you not?"

Takeo took his shrink ray out. "Yes."

"Ve must shrink him and put him inside zhe power cell."

"Richtofen, how do you know that gun will shrink it? And even if it does, how long will he stay teeny-tiny?" Nikolai said.

"Trust me, my friend. Besides, I know zhat veapon as vell as my wunderwaffe. Maxis created it. Of course, it would last longer upgraded. To zhe Pack-a-Punch!" They all ran to the Pack-a-Punch room. Nikolai put his Ray Gun Mark II in the machine and out popped the Porter's Mark II Ray Gun. Takeo put his Shrink Ray in an out popped the Fractalizer. Dempsey put his Peacekeeper and out popped the Anarchybringer. He chose the Millimeter Scanner for his attachment.

"Now that we're all powered up, let's go make midgetgodro!" Nikolai said. The other three face-palmed.

"Takeo, lure zhe Avagodro to zhe staff room. Shrink it. I vill zhen put it in zhe power cell."

"Hey genius. You realize it's electric, right?" Dempsey said.

"My gloves are lined vith rubber. Did you really think zhat a doctor with ten years of college education _and_ is also a major general in zhe Nazi military voulden't think of zhat?"

"Ugh." Takeo said as he ran out of the room, Fractalizer in hand. "Honorless lightning bolt! Over here!" The Avagodro started chasing him, firing bolts of electricity at the honor-driven Takeo. He made it to the staff room. He was about to shrink the zombie, but was shot out of his hand by a lightning bolt. He swore in his native tongue and dove for the gun. The Avagodro shocked Takeo before he was able to grab it. The samurai yelled in pain and rolled on the floor in agony. Before the electric foe could finish the job, it was spun around and punched in the face by Richtofen. It screeched and teleported away. Takeo grabbed his Fractalizer. When the Avagodro reappeared, Takeo shot it and it instantly shrunk. Richtofen grabbed it and stuck in the power cell. The teleporter sprang to life. Richtofen put the coordinates in and pushed a button. He yelled to Dempsey and Nikolai. They came in. They quickly went into the teleporter (Except Dempsey, who had to be pushed by Richtofen. He really didn't want to go.) In an instant the casino was once again vacant.

* * *

**So they left the casino! Since today is a double upload, the epilogue is already available. Check it out!**


	11. Epilogue

Zombie Vegas

Epilogue

* * *

The four came out of the teleporter.

"Where…are we…now?" Dempsey asked. Using the teleporter takes a lot out of you, almost as if you fell from a two story building but felt no pain, but nausea.

"A cosmodrome…in Russia." Richtofen said.

"Vodka…refill…yay!...What's wrong with…the Jap?" Nikolai asked, pointing to Takeo. He looked ghostly white. He never did like teleporting, the longer the distance the worse it was.

"I'm…fine…I…just…need…to…sit…down." He said. He then puked all over the floor.

"Damn." Was all Dempsey could say.

Richtofen gained his strength back first. "Scheiße. This is not where I wanted to go. Ve need to get closer to zhe coast!"

"Please! Someone help me!" A voice said.

"Who said that?" The German asked.

"My name is Gersch. There is no time to explain just help me! She's coming for me!"

"Great. Some random guy who needs our help. What are we? Fucking miracle workers?" Dempsey said.

"Please! If you help, I can get you out of here!"

* * *

**Then Ascension takes place. My first story is finally finished! What did you guys think of the new mechanics I brought to the table? Would you like to see any of them return (altered to fit the map, of course)? Well, I will start writing a sequel in about a week. Keep a look out for "The Abandoned Brewery" (Hint hint! That's the sequel's name!) This has been Just Some NJ Writer. Auf Wiedersehen! **


End file.
